


So Much Better Than Phone Sex

by jamismyjam



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamismyjam/pseuds/jamismyjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been away for a week. When he comes back he finds he wants Greg more than ever. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better Than Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I'm back with more Mystrade! I can't help it, I love this pairing._
> 
>  _Nothing belongs to me, all belongs to Moffat, Gatiss, and ACD_
> 
> * * *

Greg had barely gotten in the front door to his flat before Mycroft had him up against the wall with a very confused look on his face. Greg knew Mycroft had a key to his flat, but he had left it at Greg's flat before leaving. Mycroft had been away for a week (Government business; he didn't bother to ask, because he knew Mycroft wouldn't tell), and even the copious amounts of phone sex over the course of the week wasn't helping either of their libidos. It was obvious that Mycroft missed Greg, and vice versa.

Mycroft pushed Greg onto the wall, and began to ferociously attack Greg's neck with his lips. Greg moaned in response, pushing his hips against the other man and digging his hands into Mycroft's back. Mycroft's hand immediately began to undo Greg's belt as Greg looked at him with amazement. This wasn't a side of Mycroft that he had never seen. Usually he was proper when it came to sex, and let Greg be dominant. This time it was different, and there was a lust in Mycroft's eyes for Greg.

Greg's cock stirred in his trousers as Mycroft slid his hand over Greg's trousers, bringing Greg out of his thoughts with a loud gasp and a moan. Mycroft smirked and pushed himself against Greg, grabbing his wrists and pinning them forcefully up against the wall, rendering Greg helpless. Greg looked up at Mycroft, and slowly licked his lips. It sent a shock through Mycroft's system, making him bite down on his bottom lip for a split second before leaning in to kiss Greg.

Mycroft kissed Greg with such an intensity that it made Greg weak in the knees for a moment before he kissed him back, giving Mycroft the same amount of intensity. Their lips quickly moved against each other as Mycroft let go of Greg's wrist and propped his hands on Greg's hips, gripping them tightly. Greg gasped into the kiss, and Mycroft immediately slipped his tongue inside Greg's mouth, sliding his tongue across Greg's. Their tongues danced with each other.

Greg could feel his erection growing, and he knew Mycroft could feel it too. Mycroft pulled Greg from against the wall, and led them to the bed, still kissing. Mycroft pulled away from the kiss, pushing Greg down onto the bed with a force that even he didn't know he had. Greg fell back onto the bed with a whimper, wanting nothing more but Mycroft's lips back on his own. Mycroft stood at the end of the bed, pulling off bits of his suit and throwing them to the floor, his eyes fixated on Greg the whole time. Greg sat up, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt and pulling them off his body, throwing them both to the floor beside Mycroft's clothes as he kept eye contact with Mycroft. Mycroft pulled off his trousers and stepped out of them, revealing the not-so-hidden erection in his pants to Greg. Greg smirked, and began to pull of his own trousers. He had a full-grown erection now, and Mycroft could definitely see it once his trousers were pulled off and thrown to the floor.

They stared at each other for a moment, and let the intensity of what was about to happen wash over them.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Mycroft said as his eyes wondered across every inch of Greg's body.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Greg said with a smirk.

Mycroft licked his lips and looked down at him. Mycroft leaned over him and pushed Greg back down onto the bed, crawling on top of him and straddling Greg, his legs on both sides of Greg's hips. Greg took in what was in front of him with glee.

Greg ran his hands along Mycroft thighs, stroking them gently. Mycroft leaned down and kissed Greg, allowing his hands to roam over Greg's chest and grip onto his shoulders before breaking the kiss, now moving his lips across Greg's jawline carefully. Greg ran his hands over Mycroft's back, gasping as Mycroft began to lightly bite his jawline, feeling the release of the grip on his shoulders, and the feel of Mycroft's hands playing with the waistband on Greg's pants.

Greg closed his eyes, letting the feel of Mycroft's lips and hands wash over him. He could feel Mycroft's lips begin to move lower and lower, playing with the skin on his chest and pulling at Greg's waistband. Greg opened his eyes and moaned as Mycroft shifted himself further down, placing love bites all over Greg's chest. Mycroft lifted himself off Greg, making Greg whimper quietly as he got off the bed and walked over to the dresser where the condoms and lube were kept, a much known place to the both of them.

After grabbing the condoms and the lube, Mycroft turned around to the sight of a naked and very well-erect Greg Lestrade waiting for him on the bed with a smirk of delight on his face. Mycroft had to steady himself for a minute; seeing Greg naked was usual and very well-known to him, but he always had to steady himself from the wonderful sight.

Mycroft immediately raced over to the bed, shedding his own pants in the process and climbing onto the bed beside Greg. Mycroft pulled Greg towards him with his free hand, their bodies forming against each other in such a perfect fit. Greg let his eyes wander over Mycroft's body. He loved Mycroft's body, loved the feel of it against his own skin, loved how it was perfectly toned it was despite the cake he sees him sneaking, he loved everything about it.

Greg was brought out of his thoughts as he was abruptly kissed by Mycroft, his free hand moving down towards Greg's cock with glee. Mycroft lightly grasped Greg's cock, eliciting a loud and breathy moan from the other man. It had felt like so long since they touched like this, and he was glad to have the feel of Mycroft beside him back. Mycroft began to slowly stroke Greg, his other hand dropping the condom and lube to the end of the bed as he kissed Greg slowly, silencing Greg's moans. It didn't seem like it was necessary to use them tonight. It wasn't about the sex; it was never about the sex.

Greg took a hold of Mycroft's cock, flicking his thumb at the slit before stroking it slowly. Mycroft moaned into the kiss, letting himself stroke Greg at a quicker pace and attaching his one free hand to Greg's arse, gripping it with an intensity that made Greg gasp into the kiss. Their mouths moved against each other feverishly. Greg picked up the pace, breaking the kiss and attaching his lips to Mycroft's neck, leaving a bite on his neck that was sure to have people talking.

Mycroft gasped loudly, his hand moving from Greg's arse to the back of his head, entangling his fingers throughout Greg's soft and perfect grey hair. He began to stroke Greg faster now, flicking his thumb over the slit every once in a while. Greg responded, stroking Mycroft in time with Mycroft's strokes. After a few more strokes, Greg came; his orgasm overcoming every part of his body, causing him to bite down harder on Mycroft's neck. His seed spilt over Mycroft's hand and slightly onto his own stomach, and that was the last straw for him; Mycroft came with a wild cry, pulling at the hair tangled in between his fingers.

Mycroft let go of Greg's cock as Greg let go of his. Greg let go of the skin between his teeth, and rested his head on Mycroft shoulder. Mycroft untangled his hand from Greg's hair, and began to stroke his back quietly as they both came down from the high of their intense orgasms. Once their breathing slowed down and became calm, Mycroft detached himself from Greg, moving to the bathroom to get a cloth. He came back to find Greg lying on his back, one hand over his eyes and the other resting just to his side. Mycroft smiled to himself as he climbed back onto the bed and began to clean the both of them up. Greg smiled as Mycroft cleaned him up; this was usually his job afterwards.

Once he finished cleaning them both up he deposited the cloth on the bedside table and pulled Greg close to him. Greg complied, snuggling in close to Mycroft and resting a hand on his chest. Things were silent for a moment, until Mycroft broke the silence.

"I missed you." He said quietly into Greg's hair.

"I know, you told me."

"Did I?"

"Yes, before you climbed on top of me and did... that."

"And by 'that' you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, Mycroft."

Mycroft smirked, and ran his right hand lightly over Greg's arm.

"You're smirking, aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Mycroft chuckled and lifted Greg's chin to kiss him. They slowly kissed, letting their mouths move lazily against each other. They parted, and looked into each other's eyes.

"That" Greg said slowly, "is so much better than phone sex."

Mycroft began to laugh, covering his mouth with one hand. Greg joined in on the laughter. They spent the rest of the night laughing while they lazily touched and kissed each other. Eventually, they crawled under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. Greg was definitely glad that Mycroft was back, even if it had only been a week.


End file.
